In the past there have been problems in nailing or otherwise affixing plasterboard sometimes known as wallboard to a ceiling. If this is done manually, several workmen have been required to lift the plasterboard which is of considerable weight while other workmen nail the plasterboard in place. If the ceiling is of substantial height or angled, a stepladder or like means for the workmen to step on must be provided.
While adjustable lifts, elevators or the like have been provided in the past to elevate the plasterboard, these have generally been somewhat complex in structure and difficult for one man to operate and move from place to place. Such lifts have not been simple to assemble from a knock-down or collapsed position and have not provided an easy to load position for the plasterboard or move to selected positions underneath the ceiling and then elevate the plasterboard to the desired elevation and different angled positions for uneven or slanted ceiling of different angularity and elevation.